Mother's Day
by Cabenson82
Summary: Just a little short story with our favorite leading ladies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little short one shot for Mother's Day, a few days late but hopefully you like it anyway.**_

* * *

Alex sat on the park bench drinking from her travel mug and smiling as she watched Olivia pushing Noah on the swings. Their laughter filling the air making Alex's heart beat faster.

Olivia looked up and met Alex's eyes and winked as she waved and pointed at Alex causing Noah to wave his arms and call to his mama.

Alex waved back and blew Noah a kiss. So much had changed in a little over a year. It felt like just yesterday she got the call from Liv asking how she felt about fostering Noah. Now Noah was their son and no one could take him away.

A hand on her shoulder caused Alex to jump and turn, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I didn't mean to scare you darling." Caroline Cabot sat down next to her daughter and patted her knee. "You looked a million miles away."

Alex leaned in and kissed her mother's cheek. "Hi,Mom. Was just thinking about how much has changed in the last few years."

"There have definitely been a lot of changes and not one that I'm not over the moon about." Caroline grinned as she watched her daughter in law and grandson go down the slide. "I've never seen you quite so happy Alexandra."

Lacing her fingers with her mothers she leaned her head down on her shoulder. "Marrying Liv and adopting Noah were the best choices I ever made in my life. I didn't truly start living until the came into my life."

"Your father and I couldn't be happier for you sweetheart." Caroline kissed her forehead. "We couldn't have asked for a better partner for you. Olivia completes our family."

Alex smiled and caught Liv's eyes and waved her over.

"Look Noah, there's Mom-Mom." Olivia pointed as Noah started running towards Alex and Caroline.

Noah's chubby little let's almost tripped him up as he squealed and made a beeline for Caroline's outstretched arms.

"Well hello to you my precious boy." Caroline smiled as she scooped the excited boy into her arms and covered his face in kisses. "Hello, sweetheart." She greeted Liv.

"Hi Mom. I'm glad you could join us." Olivia leaned down and kissed Caroline on the cheek before sitting down and wrapping her arm around her wife. "Where's dad?"

"He's going to meet us at your house for dinner." Caroline said as she handed Noah some goldfish. "One of his buddies pulled a last minute tee time and that's the last I saw of him."

Alex turned and looked at Liv and nodded her head back at her mom. Liv nodded back and stole a kiss.

"Well mom Olivia and I have a Mother's Day present that we just can't wait to share." Alex sat up and squeezed Liv's knee.

Caroline was playing with Noah and not paying much attention to the girls. "What is it dear?"

When neither woman answered her Caroline looked over at them.

Olivia sat with her hands wrapped around Alex's waist resting on her belly and Alex sat grinning holding a sonogram. "We figured Mother's Day was the perfect time to tell you that you're going to be a grandma again."

Speechless Caroline just stared and held Noah till he wiggled down and went to Liv.

When the shock wore off Caroline jumped and screamed pulling her daughter into her arms. "Are you serious? Oh Alexandra this is amazing!"

Kisses were shared all around. "Congratulations! Why didn't you girls tell us you were trying to get pregnant?"

Once they all sat down again Alex handed Noah his bottle as he cuddled into Liv's arms and claimed her other arm for herself. "We didn't want to jinx it Mom."

"Sometimes it takes a few tries before it takes and we didn't want to get everyone's hopes up." Olivia grinned as she looked down at her family. "We got lucky. Next year by this time you'll have another grandbaby to spoil."

"I couldn't be happier." Caroline beamed.

"Excuse me." Alex called to a girl who was leaning against a tree reading. "Would you mind taking a picture for us?"

"Sure." Smiling she walked over and sat her kindle on the bench next to Caroline.

"Thank you so much." Alex grinned as she handed over her phone. "If you wouldn't mind snapping off a couple that would be great."

"Not a problem. You have a beautiful family." The girl commented as she waited for them to get into place.

Olivia sat holding a sleeping Noah with Alex tucked against her side, Alex's head resting on her mothers shoulder and Caroline grinning like the proud grandmother she was.

After snapping a few like that the girl also had them all sit up and smile. Handing the phone back and getting her kindle she smiled and waved. "Hope you ladies all have a great Mother's Day."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last one for the birthday girl. Happy Birthday B.**_

* * *

Olivia was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard a scream from upstairs. "OLIVIA!" Turning off the stove she ran up the stairs and stopped in Noah's room. There stood Alex holding her back with a basket of clothes by her feet.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Olivia asked running over and rubbing Alex's back.

"Babe you need to call mom and dad and have them meet us at the hospital." Alex breathed in and out slowly. "Baby Benson isn't going to wait much longer. My water broke."

Liv kissed her cheek. "Ok baby, I call your parents and get Noah ready. You go change your clothes and I'll grab all the bags."

"Sounds like a plan." Alex sighed working her way to their bedroom.

"Noah, where are you buddy. We've got to go bye bye." Liv called as she walked downstairs to the living room. "Come bud, you're gonna be a big brother."

"Mama! Noah bounced excitedly on the couch. "Big brother?"

"You got it little man. We've got to take Mama to the hospital." Olivia quickly changed Noah's diaper and threw some snacks and juice boxes in his diaper bag.

"Olivia, grab me a bottle of water please." Alex called as she made her way down the stairs.

Liv grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge and tossed them in Noah's diaper bag, picked up Noah and Alex's suitcase. "Babe, we'll meet you in the car. Lock the door behind you."

"I'm right behind you." Alex call as she grabbed her purse from behind the couch. "Did you call mom and dad?"

Liv buckled Noah into his seat and turned to open Alex's door for her. "They are going to meet us there. I also texted Cathy to see if she's working, she's going to meet us in the ER and watch Noah till mom and dad get there."

"Great, now let's roll. These contractions are getting closer and closer." Alex groaned as another one hit.

Liv jumped in the driver's seat and checked her mirrors and took off for the hospital.

* * *

When Liv pulled up to the emergency room, Cathy stood on the side walk with a wheelchair waiting for them. As soon as the car stopped Cathy helped Alex into the chair. "Go park and I'll get Alex registered and meet you guys in there."

"Thanks Cath. We'll be right in." Liv called as Cathy shut the door and wheeled her wife into the waiting room.

"Where Mama go?" Noah asked from the back seat.

"Don't worry buddy, we're going too but we need to park the car." Liv assured him as she parked the car. "Aunt Cathy took mama inside."

"Ok." Noah smiled as Liv unbuckled him and picked him and the bags up and headed into the hospital.

"Are you as excited as Mommy is bud?" Liv's nervous energy was radiating from her body. "We're having a baby!"

"Sissy!" Noah cheered bouncing in Liv's arms.

Liv stopped in the waiting room and looked at Noah. "I don't know bud. You might get a little brother."

Noah shook his head and grabbed Liv's cheeks. "Sissy. No brother."

"Ok, ok. Baby sister. Cross your fingers." Liv laughed and walked up to the registration desk. "Hi, I'm looking for my wife. Cathy Stabler just wheeled her in, Alexandra Cabot- Benson."

The nurse smiled. "If you go straight through those doors Cathy will meet you inside and lead you back."

"Thank you." Liv smiled and hurried down the hall and the automatic doors opened as the nurse pushed the button for her. "Thanks again!"

"Hey Liv. You ready for the fun to begin?" Cathy asked as she took Noah from her arms. "Hey big brother."

Noah gave Cathy a sloppy kiss "Auntie Cat! Sissy coming!"

Cathy looked at Liv and Liv just shrugged. "He's convinced we're going to have a girl."

"Kids do seem to have a sixth sense about these things." Cathy laughed as she showed Liv to Alex's room. "Maureen seemed to know with each of my pregnancy's."

"We're going to be happy either way. We just want a healthy baby." Liv smiled as she saw her wife laying comfortable in her bed. "How are you feeling babe?"

"Hey guys." Alex smiled as they all walked into the room. "I'm feeling good right now. They've got me hooked up to some good stuff."

Liv laughed as she leaned down to kiss her slightly drugged wife. "Didn't waste any time did you?"

"This baby isn't wasting any time." Alex shot back. "The contractions are only three minutes a part."

"On that note, Noah kiss mama." Cathy said stepping up to Alex's bed and bending for Noah to kiss her and kissed Alex's cheek as well. Taking Noah's diaper bag from Liv she smiled. "Good luck mommy's. We're gonna go play till Mom-mom and Pop get here."

"Hey Cath, would you mind staying with Noah and my dad?" Alex asked her friend. "I'd like to have my mom back here with Liv and I."

"Not a problem Alex. I had just gotten off when Liv texted me. I'm yours for as long as you need me." Cathy assured Alex as she turned to leave.

"Hey Cath, thank you." Liv smiled returning the squeeze to her wife's hand. "It means a lot to have Caroline back here with us."

"I completely understand. I wanted my mom there with me too when I was in labor. El had no clue what was going on." Cathy laughed. "Noah tell mama's bye."

"Bye-bye." Noah waved and blew kisses to his moms as they left the room.

* * *

An hour had passed Olivia leaned over the bed and pressed her forehead to Alex's. "You still feeling alright love?"

"I want this baby out of me now." Alex moaned as her latest contraction passed.

"Not till I get gowned up." Caroline Cabot said excitedly as a nurse brought her back.

"Hey Mom." Liv smiled as she walked over and hugged her mother in law. "We were starting to think you were going to miss the birth."

Caroline walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Xander was flipping out on the drive over here. Traffic was a mess."

"Hi mom." Alex rolled over to look at her mom. "This baby is as stubborn as her mommy. One minute she's moving all fast and the next she slows down."

At that moment another contraction hit Alex and Liv took her hand and helped her through her breathing.

"Alright mom, I think this is it." The doctor stepped away from the chart she was just looking over. "Let's get you in position to push and welcome your baby to the world."

Olivia took her place at Alex's side and held her hand tight. "I'm right here baby, squeeze my hand as hard as you have to."

Alex just nodded her head and held on tight. The next half hour felt like it was dragging by but finally a tiny cry filled the air.

"It's a girl!" The doctor cheered as she held up the screaming baby and placed her on Alex's chest. "Mom, would you like to cut the cord?"

Olivia was still cry but nodded yes as she accepted the scissors and cut where the doctor indicated.

"Lexie, we've got a baby girl! Noah is going to be so happy." Liv cried as she kissed her wife and stared at her new daughter.

Just as the nurse was about to take the baby to clean her off she latched on to Alex's breast and started sucking.

Caroline laughed and brushed Alex's hair from her eyes. "I see she takes after her mommy."

Olivia turned bright red. "One time Caroline and you weren't even suppose to be home."

The nurse laughed as the baby released. "Let me get her cleaned up and we can try that again."

Another nurse came over and helped Alex clean up as the doctor finished up. "Congratulation ladies, you have a beautiful daughter. Have you picked out a name yet?"

Olivia looked at Alex and Alex turned back to the doctor. "Samantha Joann Benson."

Liv beamed like the proud mom she was. "Sami Jo for short."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Congratulations again ladies. Alex I'll be back to check on you before I leave tonight." The doctor waved as she left the room.

"Olivia, would you like to hold your daughter?" the nurse asked as she walked up and held the tiny bundle up to her mother.

"Yes please." Olivia answered as she accepted her daughter into her arms for the first time and kissing the soft blonde hair on her head. "Hello my love. Your mama and I have waited a long time to meet you."

Alex smiled as she watched her wife with their daughter. Neither woman had noticed that Caroline had been snapping pictures until a flash went off.

"Olivia, get on the bed next to Alex so I can get a picture of the three of you." Caroline waved Liv over.

Caroline snapped a few pictures of them together, some of Liv holding Sami, some of Alex holding Sami and some of Liv and Alex kissing over Sami's head.

"You're turn Mom-mom." Olivia said handing Sami over before Caroline burst.

Finally Alex took Sami in her arms and cuddled her. "Babe go get Noah so he can meet his sister."

Olivia kissed her wife and daughter and turned for the door. "Oh and mom you mind as well start sending me those pictures cause I want copies."

* * *

When Liv walked out into the waiting room Xander Cabot jumper up. "Well?"

"Mother and baby are doing just fine." Liv smiled dragging out the suspense. "Seven pounds six ounces, nineteen inches long baby girl."

Noah ran over and threw himself at Liv's legs. "Sissy!"

Liv swung him up on her hip and covered his face in kisses. "You were right buddy. You got a baby sister."

Noah patted his chest showing Liv his new shirt that read " _I'm the Big Brother"_ "Auntie Cat."

Liv turned to Cathy and hugged her. "You didn't have to do that Cath, but thank you. It looks great."

Cathy returned the hug and handed Liv a pink teddy bear. "Noah picked this out for his "sissy". No other toy would do."

"And since Noah was so sure, I bought these." Xander held up two boxes of cigars that said " _It's A Girl"_ , one bubble gum and one real.

"You guys are all too much." Liv smiled as she hugged them all. "Well, enough standing around, come meet Sami."

When they walked into the room they were greeted by the sight of Alex mooning over her new daughter who had a hold of her finger and didn't look like she planned to let go.

"How's my little girl doing?" Xander asked as he walked up and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"A little sore Daddy but completely worth it." Alex answered her father but smiled when she spotted Noah next to the bed. "Well hello my handsome boy. Want to see your sister?"

Noah bounced on the balls of his feet and tried to show Alex his shirt. "Auntie Cat shirt. Sissy." Noah held up the pink bear.

Olivia handed baby Sami over to Xander and picked Noah up onto the bed next to Alex. "No climbing on Mama, ok? Her belly is still sore."

"Ok." Noah agreed as he cuddled into his mama's side.

"You want to hold Sami?" Alex asked as she hugged Noah to her side and kissed his head.

At Noah's excited nod Liv handed Cathy her phone to take pictures and took Sami back from Xander and placed her into Noah's arms supporting the baby's head for him.

Cathy, Caroline and Xander looked like a pack of paparazzi taking pictures with their camera phones.

"Liv put Noah on your lap so we can get a shot of all four of you." Cathy called out.

Once all the family pictures were taken liv handed Sami over to Cathy. "Can't forget her Auntie Cathy."

"Sorry to break up the party folks but it's time to let mom and baby get some rest." The night nurse walked in.

Liv and Alex kissed Noah goodnight so he could go home with his grandparents. They were going to stay at the girls house so Caroline could clean up the kitchen for them.

After everyone left, Olivia climbed onto the bed next to her wife. "You did great today sweetheart. Sami is beautiful, she looks just like you."

"Thanks babe but I can't take all the credit." Alex laughed as she ran a finger down Sami's cheek. "She's perfect Liv."

Liv pulled Alex closer and kissed her lips. "Beyond perfect."

Alex fell asleep in Liv's arms and Liv just sat there watching over her girls. The only thing that could make this better would be to have Noah there with them right now but that would have to wait till tomorrow when they go home.

Liv pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of them. Scrolling through the pictures Cathy took earlier Liv found her favorite of the four of them and set it as her wallpaper. Perfect.


End file.
